A dental implant includes: a superstructure A corresponding to a tooth; a fixture B adapted to be buried in a side where a tooth is lost, the fixture B being directly coupled to a bone D and functioning as an artificial tooth root; and an abutment C adapted to attach the superstructure A and the fixture B (see FIG. 1).
JP-A-2010-518961 discloses: a use method in which particles of microstructure are used in preparation of an agent in the form of an injectable suspension containing the particles of microstructure and a fluid vehicle, the particles of microstructure containing titanium, a titanium alloy, at least one type of titanium oxide, or a combination thereof and having a surface with at least a considerable part made of at least one type of titanium oxide; and a use method in which the agent is used for treating an inflammatory and/or bacterial condition selected from the group consisting of periodontitis, peri-implantitis, and osteitis, in which the argent alleviates and/or eliminates the inflammatory and/or bacterial condition, and/or promotes regeneration of tissues in the injected site.
JP-A-2010-518961 discloses a method of treating a condition selected from the group consisting of periodontitis, peri-implantitis, and osteitis, in which an implant having one or both of an anti-inflammatory effect and an antibacterial effect and intended to be injected into a human body or an animal body is brought into contact with a site typical in a condition to be treated, the implant comprising at least one porous grain or granule, in which the at least one porous grain or granule: contains titanium, or one or a plurality of titanium oxides or titanium alloys; has an titanium oxide layer in its surface; has a mean length, from one side to the opposite side through a geometrical center, of up to 5 mm; and has a mean specific surface area of 0.15 m2/g according to the BET method.
Further, WO-2012-098772 discloses a sterilizing device and the like, which are configured to bring an antiseptic containing a catechin or a group of catechins into contact with a subject to be sterilized, and then irradiate the antiseptic with light. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-282607 discloses use of a specific polyphenol for promoting wound healing, a wound-healing promoter containing a specific polyphenol, and a drug composition for wound healing containing a specific polyphenol.